


The Sleep

by Doreling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/pseuds/Doreling
Summary: Sleep is a powerful force. Good thing love is greater.





	

Sleep was descending upon her, even though she did not necessarily want it. It made her limbs heavy, so very, very heavy. Her movements became sluggish and she gently lowered herself to the ground to avoid injury. Though she could still feel her legs (they were so heavy...), her eyelids were shut tight. She couldn't focus on anything except becoming horizontal and letting herself drift off peacefully.

Something was screaming at her. Something-no, someone- for her to get up. She must get up! She must not let herself slip away, for she might never return.

The pull of Sleep became stronger at this. She started pleading with the voice, begging to be left alone. It was so much easier to be left alone, to lay here and forget the world.

The screaming voice was stronger now; closer, too. She felt her body being lifted. No, let me stay!

She was too tired to fight the arms holding her. She was too weak to fight off The Sleep for much longer.

The arms carried her further from her resting place. The further they carried her, the more aware of her surroundings she became. The arms were curled protectively around her. She trusted these arms. They were familiar and known. This was not the first time they had carried her away from some unseen threat. The arms held her, as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She knew she could sleep safely in these arms, forever even.

She drifted again, but fought harder to stay awake than before. She knew she could. The voice above her encouraged her to stay awake. It told her she was needed. That she could fight this Sleep, and she would win.

He saw her lower herself to the ground; slowly, but deliberately. He knew she was heavily effected by The Sleep that was washing over everything. Luckily for him, The Sleep was more focused on taking her out than it was on him. He felt sluggish, but he still had the strength to move around. He knew he had faced worse fatigue before, and he would face it soon enough again. He kept his eyes open. He could do it for her. He would do it for her.

He made his way over to her as fast as his exhausted body would allow him to move, fighting off The Sleep that started to notice his presence. He shouted at her to get up! She must get up! She absolutely had to!

He wouldn't leave her. He shouted to her again. She told him leave her alone, to let her sleep, but he kept at his attempts to rouse her. He implored her to wake up, to get up! She must, she must, she must!

With his attempts becoming futile as her responses grew weaker, he picked her up, cradling her body to his. He struggled a bit to manage the dead weight, but succeeded in his mission. He started to move quickly away from the source of The Sleep, knowing she needed to be as far away from it as possible. He carried her gently but securely, ready to defend her with his life.

Her stirring in his arms brought his attention to her consciousness. She was starting to wake up! She nuzzled into his chest and let out a breathy sigh. He knew he had her full trust.

He moved with purpose. Away from the threat. Determined to keep her safe.


End file.
